Truth or Dare?
by Nobody true
Summary: A new slayer brings her twisted and secret past to Sunnydale and enters the heart of Spike. But he isn't the only vampire interested in this slayer.


_**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**_

_**In**_

_**Truth Or Dare?**_

**In every generation a slayer is born she alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness, she is the Slayer!**

_**It had been an incredibly boring day and three students sat in the library long after the bell had gone and all normal students had gone home or were heading to the mall, but they were no ordinary group of students and the Libran wasn't normal either they were a bunch of teenagers chosen to fight evil and save the world with one of them as the slayer, the other a Wicca, one just a normal boy but who knows where to ram a stake and the Libran the slayer's watcher**_

"**Buffy what are you doing?" Asked Giles**

"**She's writing a book about her life" Answered Xander**

"**You mean an autobiography"**

"**Yeah I know what I meant" Xander said to Willow**

"**Well would you please stop it Buffy, we have important things to discuss"**

"**Like you wearing that jacket with that shirt"**

"**No! Why you think there have been so few deaths and so little paranormal activity lately"**

"**I don't know, maybe all the demons and vampires put in for early retirement or something"**

"**Buffy do you really think that that is a wise attitude?"**

"**Giles chill I was kidding now look I will do extra slaying tonight"**

"**And what about the rest of the week?!" Questioned Giles**

"**Look until this whole no action thing is over I will do extra patrolling"**

"**Okay then, but be careful"**

"**I promise" Said Buffy, then with Willow and Xander, Buffy left the library and headed to the bronze for a little while till Buffy had to do extra patrolling **

"**I don't believe this I have to do extra patrol. All week! That is so not fair!" Exclaimed Buffy as they walked down the road towards Xander's.**

"**Yeah I know this is goanna leave no time for hanging out" Said Willow feeling Buffy's pain**

"**Want to bet on that, I will always find time to hang out"**

"**Cool" Said Xander as he walked up the stairs to his doorstep "You vixens want to stay for a bit?"**

"**Can't I've got to get home" replied Willow**

"**And I have work to do, maybe next time Xander"**

"**Sure, that's cool" Said Xander though secretly he was upset. After Buffy walked Willow home she headed towards the graveyard after being in there for a few minutes she came up to the old oak tree. She looked at it for a moment then she walked on and as she got to the old angel stature she was attacked by a couple of vampires the first one she destroyed in a few seconds but the second one, started to get the better of her when a mysterous girl jumped out of the tree and killed the vampire in ten seconds flat then she held out her hand to Buffy **

"**You okay?" Asked the mysterious girl as Buffy took her hand**

"**Yeah I'm okay" Replied Buffy then stood up with the help of her new found friend. "Who are you?" Asked Buffy curiously **

"**The names Rachel, I'm a slayer"**

"**No way, who's your watcher?"**

"**Aren't got one"**

"**How comes?" Asked Buffy**

"**Cause the slayer before me hasn't died"**

"**What slayer's that?" **

"**Kendra" **

"**Hey I know her"**

"**No kidding"**

"**Has she lightened up a bit yet?"**

"**What do you think?"**

"**No!"**

"**Congratulations that was our top answer and you win a prize!"**

"**What do I win?"**

"**You get to duck!" As Rachel said that Buffy ducked and Rachel stacked the vampire that was standing behind Buffy**

"**And you save me again. I think it's time you got a prize"**

"**Hey don't worry 'bout it, it's all part of the job aren't it?!"**

"**Yeah and your point being?"**

**Chapter 2**

"**I'm telling you guys, this girl knows her stuff!"**

"**Cool, well have you told Giles yet?"**

"**No I'm goanna tell him at the end of six period right before I go home"**

"**Good idea tell him then split, I like it" Smiled Xander**

"**Thank you" Said Buffy as they walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Once they all sat down the conversation started up again and it was all down to Xander**

"**So what does she look like?"**

"**Only you Xander Harris would ask that question!" Answered Buffy**

"**Actually Buffy I'd like to know too"**

"**Look now you've infected Willow with your what does she look like questions!"**

"**Oh stop blaming me and answer the question!"**

"**Fine she was tall, had long brown hair, brown eyes and was pretty. "Happy?"**

"**Ecstatic!" Answered Xander**

"**I'm not looking forward to telling Giles"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Cause I plan to tell him and split but it's goanna be tell him and play twenty questions"**

"**Yeah, how 'bout you tell him you have to help your mum tonight and so you have to go home right away"**

"**Willow if I didn't know any better I'd say you've been hanging about with Faith again"**

"**You know Xander I think you'd get on with her"**

"**Really?!" Asked Xander desperate for Buffy to say yes**

"**No! I'm sorry Xander she is totally hard and she talks like a complete different language to us, so Giles is just goanna hate her with a fiery passion!"**

"**Who would I hate?!" Asked Giles as he came up behind Buffy.**

"**The new slayer from LA, oh look at the time don't we have class to get to?" Asked Buffy rising**

"**No you don't Buffy now tell me about this slayer!" Ordered Giles as Buffy fell back into her seat**

"**Okay! Her names Rachel and she hasn't been called upon yet because Kendra hasn't died"**

"**Wait Kendra is the slayer before her like our Kendra?" Asked Xander getting flustered**

"**Yeah our Kendra, and this girl knows her stuff Giles"**

"**Why didn't you come and tell me this morning?"**

"**Cause I planned to tell you before I went home"**

"**Oh okay, what do you mean before you went home?!" **

"**Giles I don't want to spend hours talking to you in the few hours that I have called a life"**

"**Fine well you can fill me in now"**

"**Okay she hasn't been called upon yet I'm guessing she is the reason why there hasn't been any paranormal activity lately"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah cause she saved me and then she killed this vampire fast"**

"**Well maybe I should meet her"**

"**You sure you want to?"**

"**It's not a matter of if I want to or not it's part of my job"**

"**Fine well I'm meeting up with her for patrol so you can tag along if you want to off course"**

"**Yeah and we can tag along as well" Added Xander**

"**Cool fieldtrip" Said Willow, then they all laughed and Giles went back to the library.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Hey Rachel"**

"**Hey Buffy" Said Rachel as she turned round to face Buffy and the gang**

"**Look these are my mates Willow and Xander and this is my watcher Giles"**

"**You have friends?!"**

"**Yeah they found out when they're mate got caught and they both tried to help me save him but I didn't"**

"**I'm sorry" Replied Rachel**

"**Hey don't worry about it man!" Said Xander trying to act tough so that Rachel would like him**

"**So what's it like in LA Rachel?" Asked Willow curiously**

"**It's cool. I mean that's a whole lot of demon fighters back home and I know most of them but still the vamps and demons keep coming but hey my mates know how to handle it"**

"**I hope you don't think I'm being horrible or anything but if all your mates are in LA how comes your down here in Sunnydale?" Asked Willow**

"**Well see I became a wrestle, do any of you watch wrestling?"**

"**No" Said Willow**

"**Not me" Replied Buffy as Giles shook his head**

"**Xander?" Asked Rachel**

"**Nope"**

"**Well I was the Dark Angel and I started dating Jeff Hardey and I don't want to say I fell in love with him but okay and we got really serious about each other and my best friend Gunn thought I was ditching him and the rest of my mates for Jeff and the wrestles I was friends with so then I quit wrestling, dumped Jeff and left Gunn and the others behind and came down here just to get away from it all"**

"**Harsh!"**

"**You have no idea"**

"**So you left your whole life behind" Said Buffy as they sat down on a bench in the park**

"**Basically yeah"**

"**That's so sad" Said Willow looking upset**

"**Look I'm cool now yeah it hurt too leave everything behind but I'm totally fine now and I don't need you guys to feel sorry for me" **

"**Sorry"**

"**Forget it Will, I just wanted you guys to know that you don't need to feel sorry for me."**

"**I'm sure we'll bare that in mind" Said Buffy**

"**Thanks"**

"**No problem" Answered Buffy**

"**So what are the problems in this little town?"**

"**Well we are on the Hell mouth and we get constant demon attacks"**

"**At what time?"**

"**Like any time and they all happen with out warning"**

"**Sounds like a vision" Asked Rachel in an sarcastic tone of voice **

"**Like what?" Asked Buffy totally confused**

"**Visions there pictures Doyle, I mate of mine gets and they come with a face, a date and a head splitting migraine"**

"**Sounds like it hurts"**

"**It does, but Doyle can handle it" **

"**How?" Asked Xander wondering if Rachel liked him**

"**Cause he's half demon, on his mothers side I think"**

"**Makes sense I guess" Shrugged Buffy**

"**It's getting late you guys better get home I mean you guys have school tomorrow right?"**

"**Oh yeah, guys we better get home"**

"**I'll walk you guys"**

"**Cool" Said Xander still trying to get Rachel's attention **

**_How long are they goanna fool for this I hate lying to them special Buffy I mean she should be able to tell what's going on_ thought Rachel as she walked home.**

**Chapter 4**

**The next day the gang sat in the library while Giles caught up on some of the other watchers diary's to see if the same thing that had happened to them with Rachel had happened to any of the other watchers**

"**Any luck Giles?" Asked Buffy curiously**

"**I'm afraid not"**

"**What is it that you're exactly looking for Giles?" Asked Willow**

"**Well I'm looking for other accounts of things like this"**

"**Like this?" Asked Xander then he realised what Giles meant "Oh you mean Rachel. Right?"**

"**Yes" Replied Giles looked at Xander and then the doors "Unfortunately I haven't had any luck"**

"**Well I'm sure you'll find some thing mean while I have an English essay to hand in, so I'll see you guys later"**

"**Oh yeah and I have computer class too, gotta go"**

"**See-ya"**

"**Bye Xander, later Giles" Responded Willow as Buffy smiled and waved**

"**Oh yes bye!" Replied Giles as he turned to see Buffy walk out the library doors with Willow in tow.**

"**So what's goanna happen tonight Giles?"**

"**Well I presume that Buffy will meet up with Rachel and take patrol and knowing Buffy she will go to the bronze after, probably with Rachel and of course meet you and Willow." **

"**Very cool!" Replied Xander just as he got up to leave the library**

"**Oh do you have a class, Xander?" Asked Giles as he saw Xander get up**

"**No, I'm just going to meet Oz for lunch" Giles shook his head as Xander left then turned his attention back to the task at hand. He had read every watcher's diary from the early 1500's and still was no closer to figuring out what was actually going on or how to handle it, his only hope was that at least one of the watchers had had a similar experience. _But knowing my luck I'll be the only one, of all the watchers in the world to have this happen to them._ Giles thought to himself as he read some more pages from the diaries.**

**As Rachel sat at home she wondered what she should do, _maybe I should tell Buffy_ _Maybe she already knows..._ thought Rachel as she sat in her apartment. _What if I go and see them in the high school then she won't even suspect me of anything. Yeah that's what I'll do, but first I'll go and check out the cemeteries in this area get myself aquatinted with the after life, well, that's before I kill them anyway...._ As Rachel took off she wondered if Buffy had picked up on anything strange, _No way, she would have said something if she had. Specially to another slayer, right?_ As Rachel walked on her head filled with all these different questions about Buffy, Giles and her friends Willow and Xander.**

**As Rachel entered the cemetery, she walked up to the stone angel where Buffy had been attacked the other night, looked at it for a minute as if she recognised it from somewhere else, but then she just walked on. Then she stopped as she heard a noise in one of the mausoleums, so she walked up to it and booted the doors open and as she did a vampire run up to the tomb and cowered behind it to hide from the sun light that was now filling up the mausoleum**

"**Oh I'm sorry let me close these doors for you"**

"**I'll kill you"**

"**Doubt it!"**

**As Rachel slammed the doors shut, she walked down the concrete steps that lead down to the base of the mausoleum, the vampire came running at her as she side stepped it the demon in a human body run straight into the concrete doors and fell flat on it's back.**

"**I thought you were goanna kill me not full flat on your ass!" As Rachel said that the demon climbed to it's feet and run at Rachel then launched itself into a fly kick then Rachel grabbed it's foot and threw it on to the stone tomb in the middle of the mausoleum, jumped on the demon and as she did she pulled out a stake**

"**You're...." Started the demon**

"**Dead?" Asked Rachel then as she pushed the stake into the demons dead heart which seized to beat and added "Join the club!" Then the vampire turned to dust and Rachel hit the concrete tomb. As she got up and walked up to the doors she pulled out a stake. Then just before she opened the doors she spun round and threw the stake through a vampire's heart and before it knew what had happened the vampire turned to dust, then Rachel walked out of the mausoleum with out a scratch on her. As she headed of to the high school she wondered about the town of Sunnydale and just how dangerous the hell mouth really was.**

**Chapter 5**

**_Why am I always the odd watcher, everything always happens to me!_ As Giles read on he became more and more distressed he had read almost every watcher's diary that he had and he had come up empty, no other watcher had gone through what he was going through.**

"**Damn it!" Yelled Giles as Buffy and Willow walked in with Oz,**

"**Man Giles take a chill pill! Look you'll find something, and in the very likely case that this hasn't happened to any one else, then we will just decide on the best cause of action. What? I'm not just a pretty slayer you know" Said Buffy as every one stared at her**

"**No of course your not" Said Giles as Buffy sat down "Likely case? I think it is more of a certainty that we're the only ones this has happened to."**

"**Well then, what do we do?" Asked Willow**

"**We don't need to do anything, right?" Said Xander**

"**Well...." Said Giles not quite knowing what to say to Xander**

"**Xander maybe right Giles" Buffy said "I mean Rachel is helping my defeat the evil in this town, so why do anything?"**

"**Have you sensed anything about her, Buffy?"**

"**No, why have you Will?"**

"**No" Responded Willow "There is just something about her"**

"**Like what?" Asked Buffy as Giles came over**

"**I'm not sure like something magical is always with her"**

"**What exactly do you mean something magical?" Asked Giles**

"**I don't know, it's just like it's always there, when ever Rachel's about"**

**_So this is Sunnydale high school_ thought Rachel as she walked through the halls of the high school to the library _Wow it truly sucks! At least they got some cute lads!_ Thought Rachel as she passed the football team with a smile on her face.**

**As Willow went through some more of the diary's, Giles and Buffy were training and as Buffy did an outside round kick Rachel walked in and ducked straight away**

"**Do you usually greet people in that way?"**

"**Sorry about that we were just training"**

"**Hey no problem"**

"**So what brings you to this torture chamber we call high school?" Asked Buffy**

"**Just thought I'd come and hang!" Replied Rachel**

"**Wow! I never thought I'd see the day some one actually wanted to come to school!"**

"**I didn't want to come to school, it's just the place I knew you guys would be"**

"**Yes sadly we're stuck here for quite some time to come!" Said Xander starting to give up on the whole him and Rachel thing.**

"**I feel for you" Said Rachel**

"**Thanks" Replied Buffy **

"**So, night time for the living what happens?" Asked Rachel**

"**What do you mean?" Replied Willow**

"**I mean where do the living hang of a night?"**

"**The bronze" Replied Xander**

"**Is that it? One night club?" Asked Rachel totally disappointed **

"**Well there are more night clubs in Sunnydale but the bronze is the place to be" Replied Willow**

"**Yeah that's where every one hangs out in this town" **

"**Does that include the dead and the dammed?" asked Rachel**

"**Always has" Replied Willow**

"**Well sounds like a bore! When do you go off duty? When do you have fun?!" Said Rachel as she sat on the edge of the table and looked at Buffy**

"**I don't go off duty and I can't have fun cause I have school and training during the day and I slay and take patrol most of the night"**

"**Wow!" Replied Rachel amazed that Buffy hadn't cracked from a lack of fun "Man if I had as little fun as you do I'd be going out of my mind!" **

"**Well you learn to cope and besides I spend a lot of time hanging at the bronze and killing the un-dead that walk through the doors"**

"**Wow you guys really know how to party. One day I'm goanna have to take you all up to LA for a night so you guys can go to a proper party!" Said Rachel looking at Buffy and shaking her head**

"**Now that sounds like fun!" Buffy said looking at Giles knowing he would nether let her go to LA or to a party.**

**Chapter 6**

**That night Rachel met up with Buffy and the gang and went on patrol hitting the local cemeteries and off course the park. Then like always Giles went home and the gang hit the bronze for some well deserved fun.**

"**Hey Rachel"**

"**Yeah Xander"**

"**You want to dance?" Asked Xander really nervous**

"**Sure" Replied Rachel, jumping up off her seat and taking Xander by the hand and leading him to the dance floor.**

"**Looks like Rachel and Xander are really starting to hit it off" Said Willow**

"**Will, believe me when I say Xander isn't her type!"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**The first night she was telling me about one of her old boyfriends." Replied Buffy**

"**Oh yeah, what did she say about him?" Asked Willow impatiently**

"**She said he was bad and like a total fighter. Which we both know is just so not Xander"**

"**You can say that again" Replied Willow with a smile on her face just before Xander and Rachel sat back down**

"**I'm goanna get a drink any one want anything?" Said Rachel standing up again**

"**No, I'm cool" Said Buffy while Willow shook her head**

"**Xander?" Asked Rachel**

"**No thanks." Said Xander looking up at Rachel, then at the band again**

"**Okay, I'll be back" Said Rachel walking away with a smile on her face.**

"**So, are there wedding bells for you and Rachel?" Asked Buffy smiling at Xander**

"**No, I mean she is really pretty and every thing but, I'm not her type and I'm just goanna have to deal with it!" Said Xander smiling back at Buffy**

"**Good, for you" Said Willow smiling at Buffy**

"**What can I get you?" Asked the guy behind the bar as Rachel sat down**

"**Just a beer, thanks" Replied Rachel**

"**ID?" And with one flash of her ID he got her a beer and she thanked him and walked under the stairs but as she did she turned round to say hi to a friend and as she turned back she bumped into a cute tall blond guy with gorges hazel coloured eyes**

"**Oh, sorry" Said Rachel with a cute smile on her face**

"**No problem" He had a deep voice that sent a chill down her spine and then she knew**

"**You're dead" Said Rachel looking at him and getting ready to pull out a stake**

"**Bloody hell! How d'you know that love?" **

"**Name's Rachel, Slayer"**

"**Spike, vampire but I can't hurt people so no need to kill me!" **

"**Really? And I'm just meant to believe you?"**

"**Ask Buffy, she'll tell you I'm harmless!" Rachel stared Spike with a _How stupid really think I am _look on her face**

"**You don't believe me. Fine I'll prove it with that Spike punched the guy to his left and then cried in pain as he did he dropped to the floor and Rachel knelt besides him**

"**Are you okay?" Asked Rachel hoping Spike couldn't hear the concern in her voice**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, why do you care?"**

"**I don't know, maybe I like you" Said Rachel with a smile on her face**

"**Hey, I know a great dance club down the road you want a go?" Asked Spike looking into Rachel's eyes**

"**Sure! Just let me tell Buffy and the others that I'm going" Said Rachel standing up straight as Spike joined her, he added **

"**I'll meet you out side"**

"**Sure" Said Rachel walking away with a smile on her face.**

**Chapter 7**

"**Hey guys I'm goanna take off" Said Rachel putting her drink down on the table**

"**How comes?" Asked Buffy giving Rachel a stern look**

"**Tired, that's all. But listen I'll take a patrol later so you stay here and have a blast."**

"**You sure you're up for patrol?"**

"**Definitely! I'll catch you guys later!" With that Rachel turned round, walked out the door and started walking down the road and as she did she was joined by Spike who put his arm around her and of course she brushed it off straight away**

"**What?" He asked looking at Rachel totally confused**

"**We haven't even danced yet and your acting like we're dating"**

"**You're a real puzzle girl!" Said Spike shaking his head**

"**I know" Said Rachel smiling at Spike as they turned the corner.**

"**Cool club!" Said Rachel as they walked through the door of club Zero**

"**Yeah club Zero rules!"**

"**What makes you so sure about that?" Asked Rachel walking up the stairs to look over the walk way at the people below **

"**Cause club Zero means zero consequences" Said Spike smiling as he looked down at the crowd below**

"**Oh, so if I kissed you while we're in this club it wouldn't have any consequences?" Said Rachel raising her left eyebrow**

"**Oh no that would have consequences!"**

"**Really?" Asked Rachel as Spike took a step closer to her "Like what?" Said Rachel as Spike moved even closer**

"**Like me kissing you and maybe one thing would lead to another and who knows what those consequences would be?"**

"**Only one way to find out!" Said Rachel as she kissed Spike who straight away kissed her back. Then after kissing Spike for a few minutes Rachel pulled away grabbed Spike's hand and said **

"**Let's dance!" With that she lead Spike to the dance floor and they danced all night, then when they left Spike walked Rachel home and as she unlocked the door he kissed her and then they both went inside and...... **

**Chapter 8**

**_Wonder how Rachel's feeling today_ Thought Buffy as she waited for the bell to release her from first period, as Buffy thought on Willow watched the boring slide show about Mount Fuji the teacher had prepared it the day before but still he managed to screw it up so Willow passed a note to Buffy asking her what she was thinking, so Buffy wrote about Rachel and before Willow could write anything back the bell went so Buffy and Willow walked along to the library as nether of them had a lesson second period**

"**What do you mean Rachel?" Asked Willow as they stopped at her locker**

"**Last night I sensed something about her" **

"**A good something or a bad something?" Asked Willow closing her locker**

"**I'm not sure, but it seemed familiar"**

"**Have you told Giles about it yet?"**

"**No, I'm goanna but I doubt he'll be able to find any thing considering I'm not even sure what it was"**

"**Hey guys!"**

"**Hey, Xander bunk first?" Asked Buffy smiling at Xander**

"**Of course" Said Xander while Buffy and Willow shock their heads.**

"**So what did I miss?" Ask Xander not really caring**

"**A very badly organised slide show about some boring mountain in Japan" Replied Buffy, she hadn't listened to the teacher at all and the little bits she did hear were _mountain_ and _Japan_**

"**It was Mont Fuji Buffy, the highest mountain in Japan"**

"**Right, I knew that!" Said Buffy smiling at Willow**

"**So, no one heard from Rachel this morning?" Asked Xander**

"**Still dreaming about her?" Asked Buffy jokingly **

"**I'm not goanna answer that!" Said Xander walking besides Willow towards the library**

"**So that would be a yes then?" Said Willow smiling at Xander**

"**Leave me alone you cruel women!" Said Xander getting very defensive **

"**Oh alright, we'll stop picking on you" Said Buffy smiling at Xander "Baby!" Said Buffy as her and Willow walked into the library with Xander behind them**

"**What's up guys?" Said Rachel sitting in the first chair looking in one of the books Giles had given her**

"**Hey Rachel, what you looking for?" Asked Willow sitting down opposite Rachel**

"**I don't know, Giles just told me to look through this" Said Rachel smiling slightly**

"**Okay" Said Buffy just looking at Rachel "How you feeling this morning, Rachel?"**

"**Okay" Said Rachel sitting up straight**

"**Slay any thing on patrol?" Asked Xander as Giles came out the office**

"**A few vamps, you know the usual"**

"**Cool, well I'm on patrol tonight. Any one want to come along?"**

"**I'm in!" Replied Willow**

"**Me too!" Said Xander looking up at Buffy**

"**Rachel?" Asked Buffy as the gang all looked at Rachel**

"**Err, not tonight. I'm meeting some one"**

"**Who?" Asked Buffy sitting up in her chair**

"**I'm not supposed to tell" Said Rachel smiling at Buffy and Willow**

"**Oh, so you're meeting a boy?" Replied Willow jokingly**

"**Maybe, maybe not!" Said Rachel as she closed the book Giles gave her and pushed it back on the table**

"**Come on Rachel, what's his name?" Said Buffy giving Rachel a stern look**

"**Yeah Rachel, tell us!" Said Xander just before the bell went**

"**Guess you'll have to wait to later!" Said Rachel as the others got up to leave**

"**Come on Rach, just a name?"**

"**Fine, William" Said Rachel "Happy?"**

"**No! Now you have to tell us more"**

"**No! Now you have to go to class and I've got to go into town" **

"**How comes?" Asked Xander looking at Rachel and then to Willow**

"**Just going to do a little shopping"**

"**Want some company? Cause I can blow off school, it's not actually that important"**

"**Thanks, but no thanks Xander. Whether or not you like school is besides the point. You have to go to class! Sorry"**

"**Mean!" Said Xander smiling at Rachel as he followed the girls out the library.**

"**Tell you what I could do with a guys opinion any way so how about I meet you in Starbucks after school say about four"**

"**Sure, you two ladies coming?" Asked Xander glancing over at Willow and Buffy**

"**I'm in, Buffy?" Said Willow**

"**Maybe" Said Buffy as they turned a corner towards the gangs next class**

"**Well I better bail, see you guys later"**

"**Yeah later at Starbucks" Said Xander watching Rachel walk away "At four, at Starbucks"**

"**That's right" Said Rachel tuning back and smiling at Xander.**

**Chapter 9**

"**I can't believe it she's only been here a few nights and she's already met a guy"**

"**Yeah. She doesn't waste any time does she?"**

"**No kidding!" Laughed Willow as she and Buffy waited in chemistry for their always late teacher. **

"**Sorry I'm late boys and girls" Said the teacher as he rushed in and as always stumbled over his own feet, fell to the floor and watched as all his paperwork scatted over the floor and as always no one got up to help him.**

"**Can you believe this guy?" Asked Buffy as Willow laughed and Oz shock his head and smiled at Willow**

"**Always late and always clumsy" Joked Willow**

"**With no one to help"**

"**What a shame" Laughed Buffy "So what do you guys think of Rachel?"**

"**Well I haven't met her yet"**

"**Right so you wouldn't know"**

"**She's cool, why?"**

"**Just wondered"**

"**Are you okay Buffy?"**

"**Yeah Will, I'm fine"**

"**What did Giles say about that thing you sensed?"**

"**He said he'll look into it, but he doesn't really know what he's looking for, so he won't really have much chance of finding something"**

"**What thing?" Asked Oz curiously**

"**Last time I met up with Rachel, I sensed something about her and I'm not the only one, am I Will?"**

"**No, I sensed something almost magical about her too."**

"**So what are we thinking? Demon? Witch?"**

"**I don't know, maybe it's just because she's a slayer that I get a sense that something's up when ever she's around"**

"**Maybe, but you can't be too careful"**

"**Oz is right Buffy, better be on guard"**

"**That just doesn't seem right being on guard around another slayer!"**

"**Better safe then sorry"**

"**Yeah your right Will"**

"**Some thing you'd like to share with the rest of the class Miss. Summers?"**

"**No sir"**

"**Well then I suggest you're quiet"**

"**Yes sir" _So I have to be on guard when Rachel's around, no fair! Guess I'll tag along with Xander when he goes to see her later._ As Buffy thought on Willow passed her a note **

"_**What about this afternoon?"**_

"_**I thought I'd tag along"**_

"_**Poor Xander he's goanna have to find out that there's something up with his dream girl"**_

"_**Like he stands a chance with her. I thought he gave up on that?"**_

"**_Yeah right! This is Xander we're talking about"_ Just as Buffy was about to write something back the bell went and they walked out of class to join Xander at his locker**

"**Hey ladies and Oz"**

"**Hey Xander" Said Oz being smooth as always**

"**How was English?" Asked Willow as they walked to her locker and she started putting books away and smiling as Oz looked at the pictures of them in her locker and stroked her hair gently**

"**Boring"**

"**Boring cause you went or cause you were in a closet with no one to make out with?"**

"**Cause I was in a closet with no one to make out with"**

"**Did you ever think of coming out of the closet and walking about? Or helping Giles in the library?"**

"**Cause both those things aren't boring"**

"**Point made" Laughed Buffy as they headed to the library**

"**Almost time to meet up with Rachel" Said Xander as he jumped up on the counter in the library and looked at the table**

"**Any luck Giles?" Asked Willow taking a seat in the first chair at the table as Oz sat next to her with Buffy opposite**

"**Afraid not"**

"**What were you looking for G-man?"**

"**Don't call me that and Buffy asked me to look into something she and Willow sensed about..."**

"**About?" Questioned Xander**

"**About Rachel"**

"**What? Buffy I hate to brake this to you but Rachel isn't a demon, she's a slayer like you"**

"**Xander!" Protested Buffy as she and Willow stood up**

"**Xander! Buffy isn't the only one who sensed it! And it wasn't something like she's a demon it's something like she's got magic around her"**

"**Oh your just jealousy 'cause I like someone!"**

"**Don't flatter yourself Xander! I'm not interested in you!"**

"**Really?! Then why are you telling me all this rubbish?"**

"**It's not rubbish!"**

"**Oh it's not rubbish! Then why can't Giles the master of research find anything?"**

"**Cause he's not sure what he's looking for"**

"**Xander I think you better back off! Now!"**

"**Or what Buffy you'll hit me? Go ahead!"**

"**Xander this is stupid! Now calm down, shut up and listen to me!" Demanded Giles slamming a book down**

"**Why? What are you going to tell me?"**

"**I'm going to tell you that all the girls are doing is looking out for you! And you re acting like they did something wrong. But they didn't, they came to me to make sure it was nothing and so you could actually be safe if you did start going out with Rachel!" **

"**Okay, Xander, Giles, girls relax"**

"**Your right Giles, all they were trying to do was help me. I'm sorry Will"**

"**That's okay Xander"**

"**Buffy"**

"**Forget it" Smiled Buffy as Xander made his silly puppy dog eyes**

**Chapter 10**

**_I wonder where Xander and the girls are..._ Thought Rachel as she sat in Starbucks waiting for Xander, Buffy and Willow to show up **

"**Hey Rachel. Sorry we're late we had to take care of some stuff" Said Buffy as they walked into Starbucks and joined Rachel Buffy opposite, Xander and Willow on each side**

"**Everything okay?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**So bought your outfits yet?" Asked Xander curiously**

"**Yeah" Said Rachel picking up some bags and letting them look**

"**Wow Rachel this guys goanna drop dead when he sees these"**

"**That's presuming he's not already dead"**

"**What?" Asked Willow as Buffy raised her eyebrows**

"**Nothing" Smiled Rachel "So you guys like 'em?"**

"**Yeah they're great" Said Buffy finally perking up**

"**So when you seeing William again?" Asked Willow smiling as Oz came to join them**

"**Tonight"**

"**Hey Oz" Said Xander as Oz raised a hand and gave Willow a kiss on the check**

"**Rachel this is Oz my boyfriend, Oz this is Rachel"**

"**Oh right the slayer, hey"**

"**Hey"**

"**Any one want a coffee?" Asked Oz**

"**Please" Said Buffy as Willow nodded**

"**I'll give you a hand" Said Xander standing up**

"**Rachel?"**

"**No, I'm good thanks" Replied Rachel as the boys started to walk over to the counter "Willow, I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"**

"**I meant to mention it the other night but we got talking about other stuff and it kind a went out of my head"**

"**Well you've got taste girl"**

"**You think?"**

"**Yeah he's cute" Then as the boys came back the conversation changed**

"**So tell us about William" Said Xander sitting down next to Rachel and handing a coffee to Buffy who smiled at him**

"**What's to tell? He's tall, got great dress sense, blond hair, hazel eyes and is totally fine"**

"**Older?" Asked Buffy sounding impressed**

"**Off course"**

"**Does he have a brother?" Asked Buffy **

"**Forget that does he have a sister?"**

"**Afraid not Xander, he's an only child"**

"**Damn"**

"**I thought that might disappoint you" Laughed Rachel **

"**More then you know" Laughed Xander as the guys continued drinking their coffee.**

**Chapter 11**

"**Hey guys" Said Buffy as she sat down at a table with the guys in the Bronze**

"**Hey Buffy, you spoken to Giles?" Asked Willow quickly swallowing her mouthful of soda**

"**No, why?" Asked Buffy curiously**

"**He thinks he might have a lead on the whole magical Rachel thing"**

"**Really? Well what'd he say?" Asked Buffy sitting up straight**

"**He said something about this magical ring that a slayer in the 1600's had"**

"**What type of ring?"**

"**It protected the slayer in battle, but after it drove one slayer crazy it was placed into another dimension for the good of all slayers to come"**

"**And what we think Rachel some how got the ring from another dimension?"**

"**Well it's possible, if she's a really powerful witch. And the strength of a slayer would definitely make her strong enough too and the purity of the slayer's heart would give her the power to call upon the sprits and forces to do it"**

"**So she is either a really powerful witch who got a protection ring from another dimension or?"**

"**I don't think there is an or this time Buffy. It's the only explanation that makes any sense"**

"**There has got to be one other explanation that makes sense"**

"**Believe me Buffy if you had heard Giles's slayer against slayer hell mouth theory you'd agree there isn't another explanation" Said Xander who was a little upset about the whole thing**

"**So how does the ring drive slayers crazy?" Asked Buffy sounding a little nervous**

"**The power that created it was initially good but as the creator turned evil the power of the ring turned as well and if a slayer has it on longer then the battle the darkness takes hold of her"**

"**Who was the creator?"**

"**Giles is looking into it now"**

"**What if Rachel has got hold of the ring, how do we stop her if we can't hurt her?" Asked Oz with his eyebrows raised **

"**I don't know" Replied Buffy**

"**Hey Rachel thought you weren't goanna show. Wow! You look totally hot!"**

"**Thanks. You're don't look to bad yourself" Replied Rachel smiling at Spike**

"**Where're the others?"**

"**The others?"**

"**Buffy and her friends?"**

"**Do you bring your friends on dates?"**

"**No"**

"**Then why would I? You know I'm a big girl now"**

"**You demonstrated that last night" Said Spike putting his arm around Rachel and kissing her**

"**Ready to go in?" Asked Rachel when they finally stopped kissing**

"**Yeah" With that they walked in another club on the edge of Sunnydale "Where did you tell Buffy you were going tonight?" Asked Spike handing Rachel her drink**

"**Thanks. Where? On a date with a guy"**

"**Did you tell her it was me?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah I said my date's name was William, which is your real name"**

"**Yeah but I'm known as Spike"**

"**Look at it this way, I don't get a lecture of Buffy and she doesn't kill you"**

"**Good point"**

"**Come on lets dance!" Said Rachel taking Spikes hand and leading him to the dance floor.**

"**So how long you here for?" Asked Spike as they started to dance to a slow song**

"**For as long as I want" Smiled Rachel as she and Spike kissed again**

"**That works just fine for me" Laughed Spike as the music speeded up and they took a step apart and started dancing again.**

**Chapter 12**

"**Hey Giles any more luck with that whole ring theory?" Asked Willow smiling to Xander as she sat opposite him with Oz by her side and Buffy next to Xander**

"**Yes, actually. It's called the ring of Fescue"**

"**Fescue?" Asked Buffy looking totally confused**

"**Sorceress. Mid 1300's. Really powerful" Said Willow **

"**But nuts, right? I mean she created this protection ring then gave to slayers knowing it would send them crazy" Said Buffy getting defensive**

"**Yes, I suppose your right"**

"**So how do we tell if Rachel has this ring?" Asked Oz sitting up**

"**There's a spell" Answered Giles**

"**A spell? Like you need a witch to cast type of spell?" Asked Willow obviously interested**

"**Yes that type of spell Willow"**

"**So you're goanna need me to cast it, right?"**

"**I'm afraid so"**

"**How about that Willow you can do some work in the black arts"**

"**It's not black arts Xander unless the spell is used for evil. And the casters heart has to be darkened"**

"**And as we all know Willow has a heart purer then pure" Smiled Oz**

"**Hey, I'm not that good!"**

"**You are when you want a be, like me" Laughed Buffy before adding "I'm bad when I want a be"**

"**Yes quite. Now if we could stick to the subject"**

"**Right the spell" Said Buffy**

"**Do you have it with you cause I can start collecting ingredients and preparing?" Asked Willow**

"**Are you sure you can do this babe?" Asked Oz becoming concerned**

"**Yes. I can do this. I'm a powerful witch"**

"**We know you are Will, it's just..."**

"**What Buffy's, what we're trying to say is last time you tried a big spell you got hurt and we don't want that to happen again" Said Xander**

"**Hello I'm with you guys when it comes to the concern but last time, there was counter acting magic in play. It wasn't my fault."**

"**She's right" Said Buffy pulling a face**

"**Okay Willow you can do it, but on one condition."**

"**Name it"**

"**I prepare it and you do exactly what I tell you"**

"**That's fine"**

"**Okay, lets get ready"**

**As the sun set and night began a dark figure appeared in the Sunnydale streets**

"**So this is where my sweet Rachette has hidden herself. Well I will find her! No matter what she will love me again!" Then once again the figure retired back to the shadows where it came from. **

**Un-aware of the mysterious figure that had taken up resident in Sunnydale searching for his lost love, the guys minus Giles who was still researching in the library had gone to the bronze for some fun**

"**I can't believe how good the dingoes have got, last year they sounded terrible" Laughed Willow "Though I'd never tell Oz they were bad last year, he'd never speak to me again"**

"**Yes he would, Oz cares too much about you to let their sucking come between you and him" Comforted Buffy**

"**Besides" Said Xander "He agreed last year" **

"**Hey guys" Said Rachel sitting with the guys smiling "Is that Oz with the Dingoes? They're really good"**

"**Oz is the lead guitarist"**

"**Wicked" Smiled Rachel**

**_Not yet my love but soon_ Thought the dark figure as he watched from the bar, before heading to the back and pushing a girl through the doors**

"**Who are you?" Cried the girl terrified as the figure revealed his face to her "What are you?"**

"**Guess" Laughed the figure as he revealed a mouth full of fangs and bit into the girl's tender neck "You can't beat fresh warm blood" Laughed the vampire as he dropped the girl whipped his mouth and turned his face back to normal and walked out the back doors and onto the streets once more.**

"**Hey guys" Said Oz as he came back to join the guys and as always he gave Willow a kiss on the check and nodded at Xander**

"**You were great up there Oz"**

"**Thanks Rachel"**

"**You think I was good up there you aren't seen me in bed"**

"**I thought Oz was good up there not you. And I don't want to see you in bed cause I'd lay money you're useless in bed and I'd also lay money on you not having much down there. Besides I have a boyfriend and your not my type"**

"**How do you know when you haven't even spent five minutes with me?"**

"**Because self obsessed , think they're all it, pretty boy wanna be's aren't my type"**

"**I'm not self obsessed!" Protested Devon**

"**Here's something shiny check your hair" Said Rachel handing Devon a spoon **

"**Fine I can see this is going no where"**

"**Well give the boy a medal he actually does have brain"**

"**I'm out of here, see you Oz"**

"**Laters" Smiled Oz as Devon walked away and headed for the nearest girl in a mini skirt**

"**That was harsh" Said Buffy raising her eyebrows**

"**But true" Laughed Rachel as the guys headed out for patrol dropping Willow and Oz off on the way**

"**See-ya Xander" Said Buffy as Rachel smiled and Xander left**

"**So where do you want to go first?" Asked Rachel**

"**The park?"**

"**Cool" Said Rachel as they headed toward the park**

"**So what'd you think of Sunnydale so far?"**

"**It's not bad" Replied Rachel "Got some cute guys in it that's for sure" Laughed Rachel as two cute guys walked past smiling at them**

"**What was that?" Asked Buffy as they stopped dead in their tracks hearing a scream**

"**It came from round there!" Said Rachel as they headed round the corner to see two vampires attacking a girl**

"**Hey!" Yelled Buffy **

"**You guys want a real meal? Try us!" Smiled Rachel pulling out a stake**

"**Let's go" Snarled one of the vampires as they charged towards Rachel and Buffy.**

**Chapter 13**

**As one of the vampires ran towards Rachel she spun round and kicked it in the face and sent it flying then as he jumped up she tried to punch him in the chest and was blocked then the vampire punched her in the face and she fell over, but jumped straight back on to her feet and as the vampire run at her again she fly kicked him against the wall and staked him. Buffy on the other hand, had run forward to meet the vampire and then she jumped straight over his head and kicked him from behind then she flipped over to him and before he could even stand up she staked him, then both the girls ran over to the girl who was attacked**

"**Are you okay?" Asked Rachel getting to her first**

"**Yeah" Said the girl "They just jumped me."**

"**It's okay they're gone now" Said Buffy helping the girl up**

"**I'm goanna go home now"**

"**Do you want us to walk you?" Asked Rachel as the girl started to walk away**

"**No, I'll be okay"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah, thanks for the help" Said the girl then she turned a corner and was gone**

"**You think she'll be okay?" Asked Buffy looking at Rachel with concern**

"**Yeah, she'll be fine."**

"**How can you be sure?"**

"**Sun's up" Said Rachel looking over the hill at the rising sun**

"**Already? I better get home"**

"**See-ya" Said Rachel as Buffy started heading home. _What do I do now? Buffy hasn't sensed anything about me, or at least she hasn't said anything and she would cause I'm another slayer_ Thought Rachel walking to the top of the hill and looking at the sun _Think there was a time when I used to hide from this in fear that I might burn until I died, now I don't need to fear the sun, crosses or holy water. I don't even need to fear the slayer, not that Buffy would be that hard to beat. _**

"**Knock, knock" Laughed Rachel as she walked into Spike's crypt and waited for him to come up the stairs**

"**Hey beautiful! Didn't expect to see you here today"**

"**For any reason?" Asked Rachel jumping on to the tomb in the middle of the room**

"**No just figured you'd be busy with Buffy and the others or helping Giles with research"**

"**Talk about boring" Smiled Rachel as spike stood with his legs between hers**

"**Well I always enjoy seeing you"**

"**Same here" Said Rachel kissing Spike**

"**So what did you have in mind for today?" Asked Spike moving some hair from Rachel's face**

"**Oh I had a few ideas" Said Rachel as she started kissing Spike again.**

"**How did patrol go last night?" Asked Giles as Buffy sat next to Willow at the table in the library**

"**Killed some vamps, saved a couple of lives and was home at sun rise"**

"**So the usually?" Asked Xander**

"**Yeah, the usually"**

"**Are we ready for the spell yet?" Asked Willow as Buffy sat up straight**

"**Yes, but we are not going to do it till after school tonight"**

"**Are you sure want to do this Will?" Asked Xander looking at Willow with concern in his eyes**

"**Yes I'm sure. Look I know I got hurt last time but I'm not goanna get hurt this time! Right Giles?"**

"**Well I'm quite sure you won't, but if you don't feel up for this Willow you must tell me now"**

"**And I would, but I can do this. I know I can"**

"**Okay Will, if you're sure?" Asked Buffy**

"**I am"**

"**Okay, we do it after sixth period"**

"**We all be here, right guys?" Said Buffy looking at Xander and Oz**

"**Course" Replied Oz smiling at Willow**

"**Wouldn't miss it" Said Xander moments before the bell rang and they all set off for their classes. **

**As the end of the day came the guys headed back to the library where Giles was already setting up **

"**So when we cast the spell, how do we know if she has it?" Asked Buffy handing a beaker full of water to Giles**

"**Well if she has it, the water turns red"**

"**And if she doesn't?" Asked Xander looking at Willow who was taking a seat in the middle of the circle Giles had drawn in chalk on the floor of the library**

"**The water turns blue" Replied Willow looking up at Xander**

"**How do you know?" Asked Oz walking through the doors**

"**I did some research into the spell and how it works"**

"**Good Willow, I'm glad you're taking this seriously"**

"**I always take spells seriously Giles"**

"**I know you do" Said Giles smiling at Willow then walking into his office and reappearing a few minutes later with an open book and handing it to Willow**

"**This is the spell" Said Giles pointing to a passage in the book**

"**Okay. Buffy have you got something of Rachel's we can use?"**

"**Yeah I've got her bracelet" Said Buffy handing it to Willow who put it in the beaker and added some powder**

"**Every one ready?" Asked Willow stirring the contents of the beaker with a small stick**

"**Set" Said Buffy as Oz and Giles nodded**

"**Good luck Will" Said Xander trying not to sound too concerned**

"**Power that was lost, now is it found? See the girl, see her power, tell us does she have it? Show us does she have it?" Said Willow and then a flash of light filled the room and then slowly but surely the water turned...**

"**Purple" Said Buffy with her eyebrows raised "Giles?"**

"**Did I cast it right?" Asked Willow lifting up the beaker**

"**Yes, you cast it correctly"**

"**Then why did it turn purple?" Asked Xander**

"**I'm not sure"**

"**According to this she has a ring but not the ring of Fescue"**

"**Let me see that Oz" Said Giles as Oz handed him the book "So now we need to work out what ring she does have"**

"**How?" Asked Buffy**

"**Have you ever noticed a ring on any of her fingers?" Asked Giles**

"**No" Replied Buffy**

"**Maybe she hid it with magic" Suggested Willow **

"**Maybe" Replied Giles taking a seat at the table and getting lost in his thoughts.**

**Chapter 14**

**_Glad to see she still has her fighting skills_ Thought the mysterious figure as he sat in the Bronze watching Buffy and the others _Really glad to see she hasn't lost her beauty_ Thought the figure as he started smiling wickedly _Soon my darling Rachette we'll be together again_ then once again he disappeared into the darkness that surrounded the evil in Sunnydale.**

"**Did you just sense something?" Asked Buffy looking round**

"**No" Replied Rachel looking at Buffy then looking round too**

"**What'd you sense?" Asked Willow giving Buffy a worried look**

"**It felt like a vampire"**

"**I didn't sense anything"**

"**It was probably nothing" **

"**Well I' goanna go home now so I take a look around outside before patrol"**

"**Are you sure Rachel?"**

"**Yeah, don't worry about me Buffy I'll be fine. Later guys"**

"**See-ya Rachel" Said Xander**

"**Bye" Said Willow as Rachel put her coat on and headed toward the door expecting to meet up with Spike when she got outside**

"**Hey Spike you out here?" Said Rachel as she walked out the Bronze and round the corner**

"**It's good to see you again, Rachel is it?"**

"**Who the hell are you?" Asked Rachel slowly backing away form the figure**

"**Surely you remember me" Said the figure coming into the light**

"**Pen?" Said Rachel and before she had time to react the figure through her against the wall and knocked her out, then he picked her up and carried her away**

"**We got the vampire and the musician she's been hanging about with" Said a vampire as the figure put Rachel down on the bed **

"**Chain her up with the others!" Said the figure as two of the vampires picked Rachel up and carried her over to the wall where Oz and Spike were already chained up, then they chained Rachel up with them**

"**Now get her other friends"**

"**How do we get the slayer?" Asked one of the vampires**

"**Same as you got the vampire"**

"**Understood" Said the vampire as he headed out with the rest of the vampires**

"**Soon" Said the figure running his hand down Rachel's check "Very soon"**

"**Night Buffy"**

"**Night guys" Said Buffy as she left Willow and Xander to walk home together, while she took the last patrol of the night**

"**I hate this"**

"**What?" Asked Willow looking at Xander oddly**

"**I hate the way nothing in Sunnydale is how it seems"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Rachel"**

"**Still?" **

"**Yeah, I can't help it Will, I really like her and now there's something up with her"**

"**Not to mention she has a boyfriend"**

"**That too. Maybe I'm just not meant to be lucky in love or even have a girlfriend while we're in high school"**

"**I'm sure you'll meet somebody you just need to wait till the right girl comes along"**

"**Yeah I know you're right" Said Xander as two vampires came out from behind a wall and punched him and Willow out then they grabbed them and took them to where Rachel, Spike and Oz were still unconscious, then they headed out again to join the other vampires in their attempt to capture Buffy.**

**_Wow it's quiet tonight_ Thought Buffy as she walked through the park on her way home**

"**Slayer!" Snarled a vampire jumping out on Buffy only to be stacked by her**

"**Well that was nice and easy"**

"**Yes, I suppose it was. He was young and stupid. But I bet you can't take us all down that easy" And with that the vampires around Buffy ran at her, so she spun round and stacked a couple female vampires then she staked a couple male vampires before the leader knocked her out and they carried her off to join the others.**

"**We got her boss" Said the vampire as a few vampires chained her to the wall by the others**

"**How many died?"**

"**Five" **

"**That's less then I expected. Well done, you can go feed now, take the others with you"**

"**Thank you, but surely some of us should stay here in case they get lose?"**

"**No!" Yelled the vampire before pausing "They won't get lose and besides I can easily defeat them"**

"**But" **

"**Go! Now!" Commanded the lead vampire and as he did the other vampires left and he took a seat on the bed waiting for the group to awake.**

**Chapter 15**

"**Where the hell am I?" Asked Rachel waking up and finding herself along with the others in chains**

"**I'm not sure where we are" Replied Spike**

"**Spike? Hey"**

"**Hey" Smiled Spike looking at Rachel**

"**My head" **

"**Buffy, are you okay?"**

"**I think so"**

"**How 'bout you Will?"**

"**Okay. Oz? Xander?"**

"**I'm cool hon" Smiled Oz**

"**Yeah me too" Replied Xander looking around "Where are we?"**

"**I'm not sure" Replied Rachel "Do you feel that Buffy?"**

"**Yeah, what is it?"**

"**I don't know. But it feels familiar"**

"**Familiar how?" Asked Spike attracting Buffy's attention**

"**Okay I understand vamps taking us but why Spike?"**

"**Well Buffy, I've got a few ideas" Laughed Rachel**

"**What's that meant to mean?" Asked Buffy raising her eyebrows and giving Rachel a stern look**

"**I'll tell you later, I think right now we should work on"**

"**Wait a minute, his name used to be William the bloody. Oh god don't tell me he's William"**

"**Okay I won't tell you"**

"**You mean all this time you've been dressing to impress Spike?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**You know he's dead right?"**

"**Off course I know he's dead Xander"**

"**And yet you still went out with him?" Asked Buffy**

"**Hey! You've been out with a vampire and don't tell me you haven't cause I know the vamp"**

"**Well that is so different"**

"**Why? Cause Angel's totally pathetic now he's got a soul?"**

"**What? How did you know he wasn't pathetic before? Wait! He isn't pathetic now!"**

"**Yes he is! All he does is sulk cause he has a soul"**

"**Really?" Asked Spike smiling**

"**Shut up Spike"**

"**Hey don't tell him to shut up"**

"**Yeah don't tell him, I mean me to shut up" **

"**Guys"**

"**At least Angel has a soul and can feel things"**

"**Feeling is way over rated! Besides having a soul makes a vamp boring"**

"**GUYS!" Yelled Willow causing the guys to shut up "There's a vampire standing right infront of us and we're all chained up"**

"**Glad to see you're all awake. Rachette how could you go out with some one like this he doesn't even have a reputation for being a monster"**

"**Yes I do! I'm William the bloody mate! Who the hell are you?"**

"**Don't you recognize me Rachette?"**

"**Don't call me that!" Said Rachel as the vampire stepped into the light and finally showed his face to the guys "Pen? So it was you"**

"**You bet!"**

"**You know this thing?" Asked Buffy looking at her**

"**Unfortunately" Replied Rachel with a grim expression in her face**

"**Pen? Wait the sad little vampire Angelus turned and then left because he was totally useless and un-teachable?"**

"**That's right Spike"**

"**Damn! You went from sad to just plan pathetic!"**

"**You can talk, Angelus left you, then Darla and off course Drusilla left with what was it? A Polgara demon unless I'm mistaken"**

"**You piece of"**

"**Shut up! Now what the hell do you want Pen?"**

"**Why you of course Rachette"**

"**I told you not to call me that!"**

"**Well I'm sorry my love, but I don't know what you're going by now, I mean you left and I never heard from you again"**

"**And you didn't think there might have been a reason for that?"**

"**Rachel is it now?"**

"**Yeah that's right, cause I'm not the girl you knew and I haven't been for a long time"**

"**Rachel you actually know him?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**That's right slayer, me and your friend here go way back"**

"**And believe me Buffy that is a bad thing"**

"**I can see that"**

"**Join me again Rachette and we can be happy again"**

"**Don't call me that! That's not who am I!"**

"**Why does he keep calling you that?" Asked Willow seeing the look on her face**

"**They don't know who you are"**

"**Shut the hell up and let us go!"**

"**Now, now Rachette, what happened to the time you'd beat me up to get what you wanted? They were the good times. We can have those good times again my love"**

"**Let me go and show a good time when I stick my foot where the sun don't shine"**

"**Such a temper Rachette"**

"**Stay away from her!" Yelled Spike as Pen moved closer to Rachel only to have her kick him away**

"**You've still got your fighting moves I see"**

"**Come closer and I'll show you more"**

"**After all these years you still have the same anger that you had when I first met you"**

"**Screw you Pen!"**

"**That's what first attacked me to you"**

"**Did you go out with him?" Asked Buffy giving Rachel a concerned look**

"**I made her"**

"**Shut up Pen!"**

"**What's he talking about? Rachel?" Said Buffy trying to get Rachel's attention, she hadn't took her eyes of Pen for the last five minutes and she was starting to concern Buffy and the others**

"**They don't know who you really are do they?"**

"**Neither do you"**

"**That's what you think Rachette. I made you, I know you"**

"**You knew me, things changed. I changed!"**

"**You haven't changed as much as you think and I think it's about time your new friends find out who you really her, so why don't you show them your real face"**

**Chapter 16**

"**You come near me and I'll kill you! I swear to god Pen!"**

"**I know you would. You and your toys always did excite me, daggers, holy water, even the occasional cross bow, I've still got the scars you gave me"**

"**Come here and I'll end your pain with a stake through the heart"**

"**Now why would you want to kill me when you love me?"**

"**I never loved you! You made me wanna hurl!"**

"**And yet you kept coming back. So tell me what happened? Why did you stop coming back?"**

"**Maybe I woke up"**

"**Maybe?"**

"**Let us go"**

"**You heard the lady dumb ass!" Yelled Xander getting restless**

"**Shut up!" Said Pen punching Xander in the mouth**

"**Xander!" Yelled Willow**

"**Leave him alone! It's me you want, let them go!"**

"**In the old days you would have tortured every one of them specially the slayer and Spike for killing our kind"**

"**Rachel what does he mean our kind?" Asked Buffy looking concerned**

"**You really should tell them the truth"**

"**Rachel what is he talking about? Rachel?!" Rachel couldn't hear anything Buffy was saying, she was lost in her memories of Pen _If I don't get out of here soon he'll expose me_ **

"**So what? You think you come here, find me, tie me and my friends up, then bore me out of my skull and I agree to come with you where ever you want, instead of killing you?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Then you are more of a dumb ass then I thought"**

"**Such cruel words, not very lady like, then again you never were very lady like"**

"**You only just noticed?"**

"**You'll come with me Rachette"**

"**Not until hell freezes over"**

"**Oh you'll come"**

"**Really? And I'd do that why?"**

"**To save your so called friends"**

"**Believe me, they can protect themselves"**

"**But can you? I mean your fighting skills always were better then mine, but now I'm better"**

"**No, now your nuts!"**

"**Well lets see who is the better fighter. I win you come with me"**

"**If I win?"**

"**I let you and your friends go and never bother you again"**

"**If I win, we go and you'll be dead"**

"**Well then, now we agree. Lets fight" Said Pen as he released Rachel from the chains**

"**You just made the biggest mistake of your life" Said Rachel walking towards Pen**

"**I don't think so!" Replied Pen launching himself into a fly kick, straight away Rachel jumped out of the way but by the time she was back up Pen was on her, so she swiped his legs, then used both feet to send him flying before jumping back onto her feet**

"**Come on Rachel! You can do it!" Cheered Xander as Buffy looked on, Spike on the other hand had no need to cheer Rachel on, the look on his face and the things they had done were more then enough to keep her going. As Pen came at Rachel again, this time from the side, Rachel punched him in the chest then in the face but as he stumbled back and she came forward Pen punched her so hard in the face that Rachel spun round and one of her rings came off _Oh no my ring, how am I goanna keep my identity from the others? If Pen hits me in the face too hard I might change_ Thought Rachel as she tried to fight Pen who was constantly throwing punches, some hitting, some not. As Rachel started to fight back Pen became more aggressive and started hitting harder and a lot more of his punches were hitting Rachel in the face. Rachel once again started really fighting back, this time by hitting Pen in the head with a round back kick, but then Pen hit Rachel hard in the face and kept hitting her hard in the face until Rachel snarled and the others saw her real face. **

"**What the hell?" Said Xander as Buffy started pulling at her chains trying to get lose while Willow and Oz stared on _I can't believe Rachel is a vampire, I can't believe she lied to me_ Thought Spike as he looked at Rachel who returned the look with the same heart brake that was in his eyes.**

**Chapter 17**

"**Spike" Cried Rachel as Pen kicked her onto the floor and jumped on top of her**

"**Looks like you're coming with me"**

"**Not even in your wildest dreams!" Yelled Rachel throwing Pen off her, jumping to her feet, then she walked over to him and started punching and kicking him hard until he fell to the floor**

"**Pen, you were a loser when we were dating and you're a loser now! And I didn't stay with you cause I cared about you, I did it cause I thought I had to. Why do you think I left as soon as I got my soul?"**

"**You've got a soul?!"**

"**That's right hon. That's why I kill our kind and that's why I'm goanna kill you" Said Rachel staking Pen then changing her face back to normal just in time to see the guys finish untying each other**

"**Spike" **

"**You know I thought I sensed something about you, but I thought no it's cause I like you and I do like you, a lot. But you told me all this crap about being human"**

"**It wasn't crap" Said Rachel just before Spike hit her round the face**

"**You lied to me! And I really believed you liked me"**

"**I do"**

"**Bull. Stay the hell away from me!" Said Spike before turning round and walking out the door**

"**Spike!" Cried Rachel as Spike walked out "Le mantel" **

"**What's that do?" Asked Willow walking over to Rachel only to have Buffy stop her**

"**Brings me my ring"**

"**What ring?" Asked Buffy walking a little closer**

"**The ring of Fescue?" Asked Willow coming up behind Buffy**

"**No, I have power but not that kind of power. This is the ring of Feshui"**

"**Feshui?" Asked Xander**

"**It protects vampires from stuff like sun light, crosses, holy water all the stuff that can hurt vampires" Replied Rachel before making the ring appear in her hand**

"**Can I have a look?" Asked Willow getting closer**

"**Sure" Said Rachel passing the ring to Willow**

"**Impressive. But I don't understand the inscription _Let the protection show the way for love_?"**

"**It means let the wearer put their heart on the line for love, an old friend gave it to me to protect me from the sun light I was being dragged into"**

"**What happened to your friend?" Asked Oz looking at Rachel then back to the ring**

"**He died to protect me"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He was a vampire too. We were on a ship he had the ring and I spent the days below the deck, one day we were bordered and as I was dragged onto the deck he gave me the ring and saved my life but in doing so"**

"**He died"**

"**Yeah" Said Rachel looking at the door**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?" Asked Buffy sitting next to Rachel**

"**What was I meant to say? Oh by the way Buffy I'm vampire with a soul, who got killed by a vampire that couldn't even fight because when I was alive I was a slayer who couldn't keep their mind on the fight"**

"**What were you thinking about?" Asked Willow passing Rachel her ring and watching her put it back on**

"**My boyfriend, Pen had just bit him and I kept trying to get to him"**

"**And while you weren't thinking Pen bit you"**

"**Yeah" **

"**So were you ever goanna tell us?" Asked Xander**

"**I was hoping you'd figure it out"**

"**We had a few ideas that you weren't telling us the whole truth"**

"**That's why you said the ring of Fescue"**

"**Yeah, it was made"**

"**To protect slayers, I know"**

"**Did you ever use it?"**

"**Pen wouldn't have turned me if I had"**

"**Good point" Replied Buffy "So were you going to tell us about you and Spike?"**

"**No"**

"**That's nice. Well are you goanna go see him?"**

"**And say what? I'm sorry I lied to you, almost got you killed and that I really hurt you"**

"**Yeah"**

"**I don't know"**

"**Look Rachel, you like him, he likes you, so go see him"**

"**Yeah, you're right Buffy and I'll make sure I'm wearing my ring so he can't kill me"**

"**Good idea" Smiled Willow as they all headed out the doors and seeing where they were, headed to Oz's for a lift home in his van.**

**Chapter 18**

"**See you guys" Said Rachel jumping out of Oz's van and walking into the cemetery where Spike's crypt was**

"**Anyone home?" Asked Rachel walking in and closing the doors behind her**

"**What do you want?" Asked Spike coming up the stairs and seeing Rachel standing there**

"**To talk"**

"**There's nothing to talk about, now leave!"**

"**Not until you hear me out"**

"**Not interested. Now there's the door" Said Spike pointing behind Rachel**

"**Spike I didn't mean to hurt you"**

"**Well you did it any way"**

"**I didn't know Pen was goanna come back"**

"**Oh so you were just going to keep lying to me?"**

"**No, I was going to tell you"**

"**When? Before or after Pen killed us?"**

"**Well I couldn't tell you after cause you'd be dead. Okay, that wasn't funny, but I wanted so badly to tell you. I just didn't know how you'd react, I was scared I'd lose you"**

"**Why?"**

"**Cause!"**

"**Cause why?"**

"**Cause"**

"**Cause why?!" Yelled Spike**

"**Cause I love you" Said Rachel then turning away and heading towards the door while shaking her head because Spike hadn't said the same**

"**Rachel"**

"**No I understand if you don't feel the same"**

"**I do feel the same"**

"**What?" Asked Rachel spinning around to face Spike**

"**I love you" Said Spike going over to Rachel and kissing her on the lips**

"**I'm sorry I hurt you"**

"**Forget it" Said Spike kissing Rachel again and this time he didn't stop.**

"**I wonder what Spike said to Rachel" Said Buffy sitting in the library with the guys none of them really saying anything**

"**What would Spike have to say to Rachel?" Asked Giles coming out of the office**

"**Xander, didn't you fill him in?" Asked Willow looking at Xander**

"**I knew I forgot something"**

"**Fill me in about what?" Asked Giles**

"**Rachel's a vampire, Spike's her boyfriend and her sire Pen came back to get her and she killed him"**

"**Rachel is a vampire"**

"**Relax Giles she has a soul" Replied Buffy trying not to laugh at Giles who was freaked out**

"**So who was her sire?"**

"**Pen" Replied Willow**

"**One of Angelus's creations" Added Oz **

"**Oh" Was Giles only response**

**That night the guys met up at the bronze and were talking about everything when Rachel came along with Spike**

"**Hey guys" Said Rachel**

"**What's he doing here?" Asked Xander standing up and looking at Spike**

"**He's my boyfriend and I thought you guys might want to met each other with out the whole lets kill each other vibe"**

"**I'm glad to see you guys are talking again" Said Buffy smiling at Rachel**

"**Buffy?" Asked Xander shocked "Spike's a vampire"**

"**State the obvious, why don't you" Laughed Willow**

"**And so am I, remember?" Asked Rachel**

"**Oh yeah" Said Xander as Oz shock his head**

"**Did you tell Giles?" Asked Rachel**

"**I'll get us some drinks"**

"**Okay" Said Rachel as Spike walked over to the bar**

"**Yeah"**

"**How did he react?"**

"**Okay. He was a little shocked but he'll be okay"**

"**Good"**

"**So you going to join us?" Asked Willow**

"**No we're going to a dance club, you guys want a come?"**

"**No thanks Rachel, besides I think you can handle Spike" Smiled Buffy as the guys started laughing **

"**Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow" **

"**Yeah" Replied Buffy as Rachel turned around and walked out the door with Spike "Tomorrow" Smiled Buffy turning back to face the others once more.**

**_The_**

_**End!**_

43


End file.
